Chowder and Panini: Together at Last
by katz-fan
Summary: What if Chowder wasn't an apprentice anymore? What if Panini quit being Endive's apprentice? What if Chowder wasn't fat anymore! That's what it's like when Chowder and Panini turn 16.
1. Chapter 1: We quit

**---Future: Chowder's POV---**

"Don't leave me," she said in a silky smooth voice. "Not now…"

Now she started to cry.

"I have to." I said. "It's the only way you can be safe."

"But Chowder-"

"I'll come back. I promise."

**---Present: Chowder's POV---**

"Chowder! Get your lazy butt in here!" Truffles yelled from the other room. I guess she found out I ate the order again.

"Coming!" I say as I lazily jump out of bed. Boy, video games can sure make you tired. I just got to level 500 in the new Food Monster video game. In the game you're a giant thrice cream monster attacking Marzipan City.

"CHOWDER!!!!!!!!!!!!" Truffles screamed. Clearly I had to go faster.

I finally entered the room to an angry Truffles.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to calm her down. But if I know Truffles, it's just gonna get her really pissed off.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP?!?!?! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT'S UP!!!!!!!" she screamed as she grabbed my ear and dragged me to some dude wearing a weird tie.

"Wow. A dude in a tie. So cool." I say sarcastically. But my sarcasm doesn't help her anger as usual.

"Chowder," she said in a trying-to-be-calm voice. "Would you happen to know where this man's order went?"

I looked at her, then at the man in the weird tie. Lying wouldn't help. Truffles knew I ate it.

"I, um, sorta'… ate it…" I manage to say while I scratch my head.

"I'm so sorry sir," she says to the man. "Here is your money back."

She hands him his money and he walks away angrily.

"As for you Chowder," she turns to me with a devilish face. "You are going to pay the shop back. You're not an apprentice anymore but we're still giving you a home. We expect you to treat it with respect. You already owe us $300 because you keep eating orders. You need to get a job."

**---Present: Panini's POV---**

"Panini! Get me a hot smudge sunday with 10 cherrys and beenuts on top!" Endive yelled from her bedroom.

"Yes Miss Endive." I said, annoyed. I walked down the long staircase and into the kitchen. I grabbed the thrice cream, a bowl, some beenuts, some smudge and started to make the sunday.

_Ring Ring_

My cell phone. It was probably Marmalade.

"Hello?"

"Hey Panini. Is Endive still forcing you to be her apprentice?"

"Oh, hey Marmalade. Yeah, she's still forcing me. I don't understand why she can't just get a new apprentice. I can't work for her forever."

"Your right. Just go up to her and tell her you quit. It's as easy as that. You can get a new job, right? There are plenty open. You can even live with me until for awhile."

"Thanks Marmalade. You're right. I just gotta quit. Who cares if-"

"PANINI!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE'S MY HOT SMUDGE SUNDAY?" Endive interrupted. This really is starting to get annoying. Maybe it is better I quit.

"Was that Endive?"

"Yeah, I gotta go. See you at school tomorrow."

"Ok, bye Panini."

We hung up. This is my chance. I grabbed the hot smudge sunday and took it up to Endive's horrible bedroom. Marmalade's right, I can't just let Endive push me around like this anymore.

"Ah, Panini dear. Can I have my sunday now?" she asked while she laid her fat body in her giant bed.

"Yes Miss Endive." I groaned as I handed her the sunday.

"You know Miss Endive," I started. Clearly this was my chance. "I've been working for you for quite some time and, I was thinking it was time you get a new apprentice." I looked at her hopefully, trying to see if she would actually let me be free.

"Are you crazy child?!" she began. "You work for me and no one else! Besides, where would you even go?!" she asked. I think she thought she was making a point. She had no idea about my friends.

"I'm going to stay with my friend Marmalade." I say calmly and smoothly. Endive was clearly freaking out so I had to calm her down Otherwise I'll never get out of here.

"Panini, your just a child! Who will hire you? This may be the only job you ever get. You just don't have much talent."

That made me snap. What I hated most, was someone telling me I have no talent.

"I happen to have a lot of talent, thank you very much!" I started yelling. "And I'm 16! I can't be your apprentice forever! I'm not your prisoner!" I yelled and ran out of the room. I ran through the halls and into my room and started to pack.


	2. Chapter 2: Best Friend Support

**---Chowder's POV---**

I walk through the city looking for 'Help Wanted' signs, but can't find any. Nobody wanted me. It was starting to get dark anyway. I should just call Ceviche. So I took out my phone and dialed Ceviche's number and waited.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Once.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Twice. Three more rings and I'll have to leave a message.

_Ring Ring Ri_- "Hello?"

"Hey Ceviche." I said in the 'can I stay at your house' voice we use on eachother.

"Did Mung and Truffles finally kick you out?" he asked in a worried voice. As you can imagine now, he's my best friend.

"Sort of," I started. "Since I keep eating the orders, I have to pay off $300. And it was an awkward moment, Truffles said I needed a job. And so I wouldn't eat anymore orders, a couple hours after that, they kicked me out."

"Oh, that's rough." He answered.

"Yeah," I reply. "So can I stay at your house for awhile?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure Chowder. Come on over. I just made some Chicken."

"Thanks Ceviche. Bye."

"Bye."

And so I made my way through the lonely street to Ceviche's house.

**---Panini's POV---**

"Thank you so much Marmalade. I'd be homeless right now if you weren't my friend." I say to Marmalade before we go to bed.

"No problem Panini. You're my best friend, it's the least I can do." She relpied.

"Hopefully school is better than this day. Anyway, goodnight."

"Goodnight Panini."

We turned off the lights and went to bed.

**---Panini's Dream---**

"_Don't leave me," I said in a silky smooth voice. "Not now…"_

_Now I started to cry._

"_I have to." he said. "It's the only way you can be safe."_

"_But-"_

"_I'll come back. I promise."_

"_You better." My voice broke and we started to hug. Then he kissed my forehead and said "You are my life…"_

**Then I woke up.**


End file.
